thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ZIMMM/The Portal Through The Siamese Trees
SUMMARY: Im keeping this diary in order to keep my sanity and hopefully my privacy will be kept as well, all I want is a place to write my thoughts out on paper. The world is screaming around me to be someone I'm not, might as well be the person I want to be when no one cares to look. (I dont own any characters in or the idea of Miss Peregrines home for peculiar children) CONTAINS THE SHIPPING: Transgirl Oc x Future Dreamer (UNDER EDITING) AUTHOR NOTES: this story is featured on owrownarchive and it is truly written by me as trashy as this fanfiction is...the original title is Portal Through The Siamese Trees Everything was monochrome with a monotone and in a room was me till 3 but from 5 past noon I couldnt sleep bvecause He blended outward perfectly just like me, So deprived from sheep and sleep i had no will to call and to keep. Reality was my fantasy, fantastically fleet everything a blurr as fast as my feet as the moonlight swayyed and lulled me to sing the only one listening little itty me alone and serine. Coming out from the darkness and into my home in through my window all on my own my mother still sleeping while my brother lay still, fasicated by his dull books of faith and "goodwill",whilst I sneaking happily avoiding creaking wood below Slipping tiny arms and stubby fingers through cotton covers I call home sweet home slipping away to dream... Dream of my own sweet reality..of a castle-like mansion with so many friends..and a boy...the boy of my dreams my own sweet realities. page 1 Crusted glazed eyes open as unholy light enteredd my room...unwanted BEGONE SATANIC SUN!! I wanted to groan leave me be to dream I need to for HE is waiting for mebut alas poor eyees of mine to their dismay my mother and step father wre prominent on having me fit to their routeine not my step brothers or sisters just me. They never told me why but I dont care as long as they dont take away my dreams, they are practically the only things dear to me these days, I feel like most of my "family" doesnt understand, I knew mother used to when she was with father.. he was a wonderful man..I wanted to be just like him.. they all tell me everyday that he's dead...by who of which I mean the people that mock me..for I dont believe it..I know better I know when my mother lies and I can see it in her eyes..shes a bit like me I know that she also misses father but she thinks this is better for me?... Bullox says I pure utter bullox..though I know she means welland shes lonely...she thinks that I dont understand anything that shes going through that a childs mind is dim and dull that I cant pick up how she really freels about my step father? only there for comfort for stability..for a home and a family just for me..but she doesnt understand they are all full of it... Part 2 I've never told anyone this.. But I think there's something wrong with me, other than my dreams.I've always wished for a different body..practically longed for it and honestly i dont find myself the least bit attractive..everyone else writes it off as low self esteem...perhaps...I mean it fits correctly but I feel that's only half of the whole picture.I dont know if I am the only one to feel this way but..I was born with the body of a boy.. I dont know why but mentally i just can't accept this..in my mind i replace everyone's words towards me as feminine and block out how much of a dissapointment i am to my step father, since I hear and see this most of the time Im around him..Sometimes I can't help but be effected by everything that berates my existence and I just want to curl up and have myself dissappear.I've kept this silent for the longest time, my mother seemed understanding somehow as if she knew what I was going through..What I was thinking.She had that glazed over look in her eyes sad and distanced..and as I gazed into her eyes..as if in a lost memory.. I thought of who my biological father actually was..why he wasnt in the picture ..why we werent important to him...she seemed to be thinking of the same person..what did HE have to do with anything anymore... I dont think ill ever know. Part 3 We've moved recently to another place.. I dont know why but lately we've been moving quite alto, I guess its been because of my step fathers job..my mother though..seemed as if she wanted to live here ever since she laid eyes on it...I haven't the slightest idea why..For the other past times we moved she was her same dull colorless self but here..the house seemed to breathe the life back into her..Funnily enough even though it looked like itd. Seen much better days with its chipped bright blue paint its worndown deck and crusty yellowed crown molding, but to her it seemed like wonderland ×10 ..and. I guess that's what my step father seemed to notice..even though he wasnt the greatest person on the planet even to my mother but when he saw her like this he couldbt stop himself from buying the old thing even if he tried. Part 4 So they gave me the attic...Its kinda weird and stuffy up here but at least its away from my step fathers family..and pretty spacious too..Oh..yeah I forgot to mention them..the slops of muck themselves.. Margaret James..and..well there's Edwin as well but she's not all that bad..I think of her as more family than the rest of the basic bathwash... I've never told her my secret..not wanting this body..but I think she knows. We hangout Outside and we notice these weird trees ...well tree.. We play outside by these odd looking trees that have grown into each other in odd waysThere was one that caught our full attention though each day..Conjoined at the roots and branches, this tree had an aura of mystery and otherwordlyness to it..we always played around it but this time we discovered something new about it, A swingset,Ropes hung from the branches and twisted into a wooden seat which had the prettiest carvings wed ever seen widdled into it.The carvings told a story of two children playing..and it made a story that branched off into several parts, it even had some of said story carved into the bark of the tree. [There was a little girl who fell down a steep well when trying to get water from it..suddenly a bird flew in after her and out of the well came the little girl frightened eyes shut tightly as her arms clung to a tentacle around her midsection lifting her into the air..she didn't realize any of this such as her mind was still waiting to fall to the bottom of the well ..so she certainly did NOT expect to see a giant octopus lifting her out of that dreaded well that was almost her doom and death. ''Her mind slowly understood that she was, in fact not dead or dying but in FACT she was alive and that something that WAS holding her midsection gently set her down onto soft grassy earth...her mind was wheeling but she started to slowly open her eyes she was still in a state of shock but...she eventually found herself staring into the eyes of.. A small boy with chestnut grayish hair sticking up on every end and the most PECULIAR wild orange eyes.. Like a sunset.''] It seemed odd how everything was outside..the carvings the way the trees were shaped..it was all very odd..but not as PECULIAR as the feeling inside her guts.. Category:Blog posts